Memories on Ice
by Peayitforward
Summary: RobRae... Based on Loving is Like Snow. I decided to elaborate in the ice rink.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm back. Because superheroxnerd had made the comment that it would be nice if I gave better detail about the ice rink I decided too. This story is based off a real experience in my life. So it has a personal touch to it. Hope it's good.

R.C.

"Robin, what are you doing, where are we going?" Raven asked with a laugh.

"Just a little longer. I have a surprise for you." Robin said.

Sighing Raven gave in, a few minutes later Robin stopped again.

"Ok, we're here." He announced removing his hands from her eyes.

Raven gasped at the sight before her, and smiled. There in front of her was a skating rink completely lit up.

"Merry Christmas, Raven."

"How did you….. You remembered." She babbled.

"Yes, I remembered you said you would love to try skating." Robin smiled back.

Raven hugged him, grabbing his had she pulled him to the skate rental shack; there they laced up their skates.

Stepping on to the ice, they started to skate. Half way around music began to play softly in the background, and snow began to fall again. Robin pulled Raven to the middle of the rink. Looking down at her, he swept her into a kiss, for a moment Raven was stunned. Soon she melted into the kiss, and felt his warm lips in hers. Pulling apart Robin continued to look down at her.

"I love you Raven." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too Robin." She whispered back.

Pulling apart Robin looked down at Raven and smiled. Grabbing her hands in his he spun her. Raven laughed out loud then felt herself slip on the ice. Waiting for impact she braced herself, but it never came instead all she felt was a firm embrace around her waist.

"Hey now beautiful be careful." Robin whispered in her ear.

"Next time I will. I almost fell." Raven said back.

"You'll never have to worry about falling, I'll always be there to catch you and never let go."

The song changed to a love song in the background.

"I'll never let you go Raven, never. Even if hell opens up and swallows you I'll follow. Not matter what happens I'll be there and I will always above all love you like no other."

Raven could only look at Robin with tears in her eyes; he had no idea how long she had waited to hear that. She finally was loved, truly loved. It was the greatest feeling in the world to her.

"Oh god Robin I love you more than anything in the world. You don't know how long I've waited to hear something like that. You have given me the most perfect gift ever." She pulled him down into another passionate kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him closer. Robin tugged her into a tight and loving embrace and kissed her back. It was as if the world no longer existed to either of them, only the other was present in their world.


	2. Telling the Titians

Hi everyone I changed my penname. So here's a sorta follow up on what happens after the magical moment in the park when Robin and Raven have to face their friends. Star is OOC but I think it will help with the next story I'm writing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing:sobb:

Robin and Raven returned to the tower later that night. As they walked into the living room Starfire jumped up from where she had been sitting on the couch and raced towards Robin.

"Friend Robin how was your evening out?" Star asked.

"Really amazing Star, really amazing." Robin replied back. Star looked at Robin and then Raven who was still standing next to him.

"Friend Raven I did not see you there. How was your evening out?"

"Good Star it was good." Raven said. The other titans were surprised by her response. Nothing was ever good with Raven. Cy looked between the both of them and then at their hands, which were still entwined.

"Finally you two bird brains got it!" He shouted. Everyone else just looked at him rather confused.

"Finally got what friend Cyborg?" Star asked confused.

Cy just looked at everyone and shook his head. Raven and Robin shared a knowing glance between themselves.

"What I think he means Star is that me and Raven are going out now." Robin explained.

"Going out? But you just came back." Star was clearly confused.

"No, going out as in boyfriend, girlfriend." Robin tried again.

"Yes, you are a boy and Raven is your friend that is a girl." Star was trying to understand what Robin was telling her. Could Robin mean what she thought, that he no longer wanted to be with Star but was instead choosing Raven the quiet one of the group who seemed to have no emotions?

"No Star, me and Raven are dating now. You know like we use to do sometimes." Robin made one last attempt to explain.

"You mean that you want Raven now and not me?" Star asked.

"It's not so much that Star as it is I love Raven."

"So you don't love me?"

"Only as a friend Star, only as a friend."

With that said Star saw well stars. She was spitting angry, most people thought Star to be a kind and gentile person that was not the case when it came to Robin.

"So you're leaving me for the dark girl with no emotions?"

Everyone looked at Star rather surprised; she had just spoken perfect English and seemed to be angry. Beastboy was the only one still confused as to what was going on at that particular moment.

"You no longer want me Robin? You prefer Raven to me? Fine if that's the way you want it good luck. Raven you might want to be careful next time you steal someone's man. I might just come back for you now." With all that said Star flew to her room and wasn't heard from the rest of the night. The rest of the titans after some explaining to Beastboy celebrated the joyous occasion. Some things are better left unsaid.


End file.
